With the emergence and proliferation of online collaboration tools and software, meeting participants, both locally and remotely attending, may generate, edit and manage meeting content. Additionally, meeting content may be generated by multiple content sources and/or streams.
The historical paradigm of preserving meeting content, for subsequent review and consumption, by recording the meeting in its entirety may not be suitable for all sources of meeting content. Furthermore, while such records provide access to all meeting content, the records may be difficult to navigate and may be time-consuming to review.
Methods, systems and apparatus for providing a compact, yet informative, representation of meeting content may be desirable.